Bleach:Iron Fist
by wabi7
Summary: When Orihime ,Tatsuki, accept an invitation to the King Of Iron Fist 6 they decide to go to figure out why they were invited , and who sent them. There will be new enemies, there will be new allies, and a new adventure will soon take place.
1. The Golden Invite

**Disclaimer!- I do NOT own any of the characters in this story**

**Summary-When Orihime ,Tatsuki, accept an invitation to the King Of Iron Fist 6 they decide to go to figure out why they were invited , and who sent them. There will be new enemies, there will be new allies, and a new adventure will soon take place. **

**Setting:Takes place during the 17 months when Ichigo looses his powers**

* * *

><p><strong> Bleach: Iron Fist<strong>

** (Bleach-x-Tekken)**

_**Chapter 1-_THE GOLDEN INVITE**_

"Tatsuki!" Orihime yelled as she ran to Tatsuki's apartment.** "**Tatsuki! Guess what?" She asked as she ran up the stairs and approached Tatsuki's door. "Tatsuki!" She yelled as she banged on her door. "Hold on!" a muffled voice said from inside the room. Orihime giggled as the door opened to reveal a tired Tatsuki, wearing a red t-shirt and her dark blue pj's. "What is it?" She asked groggily. Orihime ran into the room jumping, "Oh Tatsuki! Look!" she said holding a golden piece of paper. Tatsuki, who was still holding the door open, looked back at Orihime , who was waving the paper around. "Ugh. What time is it?" She asked as she closed the door. "Um, 7:30!" Chimed the orange haired girl. "What!"Tatsuki asked as she ran her finger through her spiky dark hair. Orihime still smiled, "I have some good news!" She said as sat on the couch. Tatsuki sighed, "What is it?" she asked as she walked over to Orihime. "I received an invitation to attend... King Of Iron Fist Tournament6!" Orhime squealed as she sprang off the couch. Tatsuki gave a concerned look. "Orihime, that might be a scam." "Tatsuki-chan please?" Orihime pleaded as she gave her a googly eyed look. "No no no!" Tatsuki said as she crossed her arms. "Did you tell your aunt where you're going? Wait, where are we going?" "Um..." Orihime said as she scanned the paper. "It starts at the Tekken Arena, in Tokyo." Tatsuki moved around on the couch, "That's pretty close to here. But you should still notify your aunt." Orihime sighed "Okay, I'll-Ooh!" Orihime interrupted herself as she ran to the door "Mail's here!" Tatsuki watched as Inoue skipped back to the room with a little cluster of mail in her hands. "Here you go!" She said as she handed her the mail. Tatsuki shuffled through the mail, while Inoue continued to babble about the tounament. Bills,check,junkmail,junkmail,mail,junkmail- Tatsuki's thought was interrupted when she came across a small golden piece of paper that had "_**Tatsuki Arisawa**"_ on the front. She flipped it over, and on the other side there was written in cursive "**_You have been chosen to compete in the King Of Iron Fist Tournament6. Report to the Tekken Arena, in the center of Tokyo by July 5._**" Tatsuki rolled her eyes. "See Inoue, I told you it was a scam." "Tatsuki please~?" Orihime asked stressing the please part. "Fine! But just to check it out!" Tatsuki said as she stood up to walk to the kitchen. Orhime started to jump up and down. "But only AFTER you told your aunt." Tatsuki added. "Okay~!" Orihime said not paying full attention. Tatsuki walked into the kitchen and turned on the news on her mini black and white tv, which stayed on shelf next to the fridge. "_In recent news, CEO of the Mishima Zaibatsu, Jin Kazama has continued to declare war on several nations. Head of G Corporation, Kazuya Mishima, has put a bounty on Jin's head-Dead or Alive. As a result Jin Kazama has announced the new King Of Iron Fist Tournament6." _A picture of man in his twenties appeared next to the announcer. The man had long bangs and black hair which spiked into a point. The words Jin Kazama appeared under the picture. Jin's picture soon faded and a new one replaced it. This time it showed a man that looked like an older version of Jin only without the bangs and this man had a glowing red eye. Could he be related to Jin? Tatsuki thought to herself as she went to pour herself a glass of orange juice. When she looked back she saw that the name of the man was Kazuya Mishima. Orihime walked into the kitchen "Watch'ya doing?" Orihime asked as she walked next her best friend. Tatsuki took a gulp of orange juice"Watching the news. Can you believe this guy?" Tatsuki asked obviously upset. "Who?" Inoue asked curiously. "This Jin Kazama. Starting this war, no telling how many people have died because of him!" "How sad." Orihime said. Just then another thought occured to her. "Tatsuki! We need to go!" Inoue exclaimed. "To where?" Tatsuki asked. "I need to get Bean paste for our lunch, Im all out of bread!" Orhime said as she started towards the door. Tatsuki sighed. "Are you sure? Why can't we buy a hogie, and some chips?" Orihime ran out of the room. "Yes! It's necessary!" Tatsuki sighed and closed the door. "Better get dressed than." she said as she walked towards her bedroom. CREEK. Tatsuki stopped and turned around abruptly. "Orihime?" Tatsuki asked. When there was no reply, she continued to walk to her bedroom, and closed the door. Unaware that a figure stood on the telephone pole outside her apartment. "Mission?" The figure spoke in his earpiece. There was static then "Convince them to join the tournament. They are essential." There was a minute of silence. "Understood." The man said as he vanished from the telephone pole.

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. The Eventful Walk

**DISCLAIMER!**

** I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE BLEACH OR TEKKEN CHARACTERS! **

**Summary-When Orihime ,Tatsuki, accept an invitation to the King Of Iron Fist 6 they decide to go to figure out why they were invited , and who sent them. There will be new enemies, there will be new allies, and a new adventure will soon take place.**

**Setting:Takes place during the 17 months when Ichigo looses his powers.**

**A/N- sorry I'm not really good with Japanese foods. if ya know some let me know cuz all i know are "bento" and "Bean paste" or i should try google-ing it. Sorry for the long wait well here ya' go enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bleach:Iron Fist<strong>

**(Bleach-x-Tekken)**

**Chapter2-** The Eventful Walk

"Hm." Inoue wondered out loud as she walked down past several stores, to the bakery. "I wonder if Tatsuki wants some Bean paste too." Inoue's thought were interrupted by a crashing sound. Orihime tried to figure out where the sound came from. She soon found out , when she saw the owner of a small town clothes store , running out of his store screaming. By now a crowd has gathered around the small store, some people were cheering others were taking pictures with their cell phones. "What's going on?" Inoue asked as she walked up to the scene. That's when she saw what attracted the crowd, Two girls fighting, one tall blond wearing white a Victorian-style dress, with white boots , red socks, and a red-and-black ascot tie, the other , a brown haired girl slightly shorter than the blond, wearing a light blue vest with a matching shirt, shorts,gloves,and boots, destroying everything in their path. "Oh." Inoue said as she backed up from the crowd and continued to walk down to the bakery shop. When she arrived at shop she saw someone that caught her eye. It was a girl wearing her black hair in pigtails ,a white jacket with a black collar stitched on it , Pink gloves, a black sleeveless shirt, a blue belt, black shorts and pink shoes. The girl was in candy isle talking on her cell-phone while looking through the different types of candy. When the girl hung up her phone and continued to look through the candy , Orhime walked up to her. "Uh, Ling? Ling Xiaoyu?" The girl turned towards the sound of her name,realization showed itself in her eyes. "Hime! Is that really you?" The girl asked as she looked her up and down astonished. Orihime gave Ling a hug "Yes! I haven't seen you since elementry school!" Inoue said as she let go. "How was China?" Inoue asked her childhood friend as she picked up a colorful bag of "Fizzing Cream Soda" Candy. Ling smiled "It was good. I made alot of friends." A thought suddnly struck Inoue. "Wait, why are you here if you're supposed to be in China?" Ling giggled "I got transfered to Mishima High School when i was a Freshman." "Oh,so what are you now, a senior?" Inoue asked. Ling smiled. "Yeah,same as you." "Oh guess what? I have some good news!" Inoue said excitedly. "What?" Xiaoyu asked. "My friend and I got invited to the-what's it called?-Oh yeah "King Of Iron Fist 6" Ling gave a confused look. "Hime you really got invited?" Inoue smiled "Yeah, I know it used to be hard to believe, but ever since middle school i've been training in Karate with my best friend ,Tatsuki ." Ling smiled again "Well I guess I'll see ya' there then." "You got invited too?" Inoue asked surpisingly. "Yeah, so I'll see you there." Ling said as she held out her pink cellphone with a mini panda keychain hanging from the antenea. "Give me your number, so we can keep in touch." After they exchanged numbers, Inoue got her Bean Paste and "Fizzing Cream Soda" Candy and was walking back to Tatsuki's , when she passed the small town clothes store. The crowd that was there earlier had dissapeared and so did the two girls that were fighting. All that remained in the aftermath of the fight was a cracked window, and flipped over clothes racks with shirts and pants. Inoue continued walking to Tatsuki's _I wonder what happened to those two. _Inoue thought as she walked up hill . _I can't wait till the Tournament, but first I need to visit ! _

** End of Chapter 2-** The Eventful Walk

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So let me know what you think Read and Review PLZ. THANKS! wabi7**


	3. We're off to see Urahara

**Disclaimer!- I do NOT own any of the characters in this story**

**Summary-When Orihime ,Tatsuki, accept an invitation to the King Of Iron Fist 6 they decide to go to figure out why they were invited , and who sent them. There will be new enemies, there will be new allies, and a new adventure will soon take place. **

**Setting:Takes place during the 17 months when Ichigo looses his powers**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><strong>Bleach: Iron Fist<strong>

**(Bleach-x-Tekken)**

**Chapter3_**_We're off to see Urahara!_

"Tatsuki-chan!" Orihime chimed as she walked through her friend's door. "Hey, Orihime," Tatsuki said as she walked out from the room wearing her maroon long t-shirt with the yellow star in the center, and navy blue leaf patterned pants with a red duffel bag hanging off her shoulder. Her hair was still spiky but in the back it was pulled into the a pony tail."Did you see the major fight that destroyed the inside of that small town clothing store?" Tatsuki asked as she sat down on the sofa and picked up her orange juice. "Yeah, I was there." Tatsuki choked on her orange jucie for a second. "What? Are you ok? Did they hurt you? I swear I'll kill them!-" Tatsuki fumed. "I'm fine, I'm fine really, see?" Inoue said as she thumbed at herself. Tatsuki relaxed when she heard this. "But Tatsuki, I have some exciting news to tell you!" Inoue said as she placed her grocieies on the sofa. "What is it?" "I saw old best friend, Xiao-chan!" "Xiao-chan?" Tatsuki asked. "Yeah, we used to go to school together. But the good news is that we're going to see her in the tournament!" Inoue said she twirled around. "What do you mean 'We'll see her in the tournament'?" Tatsuki asked. "She's also fighting in the tournament!" Orihime said as she continued to twirl in circle. "that's cool." Tatsuki said as she stood up."Isn't it time to go to Urahara's?" "Oh , I almost forgot! Let me get changed real quickly 'kay?Oh can I borrow some of your clothes?"Orihime asked as she ran into the room. "Yeah,but they might a little tight." Tatsuki said as she flopped on the couch and picked up the phone and dialed . After the second ring a familiar voice picked up."Oi!Oi!Oi!Welcome to Urahara Shoten*. We have good deals on Hats, Spirit Begone!, Hollow , and our popular featured product , Chappy!" Tatsuki sighed. "Urahara, we're going to be a little late 'kay?" "Oi~," Urahara said is a slightly mocking tone. "Tatski-chan~, is that you?" Tatsuki grounded her teeth. "How many times do I have to tell you? It's Ta-tsu-ki! Ta-tsu-ki!Not '_tatski-chan~'! _Got it?" There was a little akward silence, "Yo! Urahara , you there?" Tatsuki irately asked. "Yeah," The man replied. "I just can't hear out of my right ear now." Tatsuki fought back a laugh. "Okay, well just letting ya know, we'll be a little late, 'kay see ya'." Tatsuki said. "Okay~," The man replied in that mocking tone, "See ya...Tatski-chan~! *CLICK*" "That!- That! jerk!"Tatsuki fought the urge to chuck the phone at the closest wall. "Are you okay? Tatsuki-chan?" Orihime said from the room. "Yeah," Tatsuki said. "I just let Urahara know that we're gonna be a little late." Orihime walked out into room wearing Tatsuki's blue sweatshirt (even that's a little tight), and gray sweatpants with a blue stripe running down the side. "Ok, well lets go!" Orihime said as she picked up her grocery bag "I also brought a snack!" "What is it?" Tatsuki asked. "Fizzing Cream Soda Candy~!" Inoue said as she held the bag up in the air, while little stars, that appeared out of nowhere ,glittered around it. Tatsuki sweatdropped. "Uh, I'm good I brought my own." Tatsuki said as she patted her duffle bag reasuringly. Tatsuki took her keys before she walked out the door, while Inoue ran back to the room and bagged her clothes in the grocery bag, before running out of the room. When they finally approached Urahara Shoten they saw a small boy with red hair that went back into a point ,wearing a white t-shirt with the Urahara Shop logo printed on the front and blue three-quarter length trousers, the bottoms of which were noticeably turned up. He was pulling on the hair of a young-looking girl who wearing a gray long-sleeved school uniform with a red bow ,a matching skirt, and white school socks with brown shoes. "I told you I'm not afraid of Tessai! He can go -" "Jinta!" Tatsuki yelled at the red headed boy. "What? Oh, it's you...Rat head." Jinta said as he stopped messing with the young girl. "Why you little brat!" Tatsuki said as she ran over to Jinta and started to furiously rub her knuckles on the side of his head. "Ow! You stupid cow! Let go! Let go!" Jinta said as he tried to get out of her grasp. Orihime sweatdropped as Jinta called the girl in the pink skirt over to. "Ururu! Get 'er off me!" Ururu took a step closer and pulled out of nowhere rope. "Wait Ururu, w-what are you doing?" Jinta asked as Ururu proceeded to tie up his legs and arms. "I'll kill you , I'll kill you all! OW!" Jinta was interrupted as Tatsuki continued to toture him, "So..." Tatsuki asked in an evil voice "Who's a cow now? Huh? Who's the 'rat-head' now? HUH!" "You're a demon!" Jinta yelled as Tatsuki totured him and Ururu stood and giggled. "Yare Yare," Everyone stopped and turned to owner of that voice. "Will you look at that?" Urahara Kisuke said as he leaned on his cane. "Tatski-chan, Orihime-chan, come on inside , we have a guest."

**End of Chapter3_**_We're off to see Urahara_

* * *

><p><em>OKAY THERE YA' GO CHAPTER 3! HOPE YA LIKE ! READ AND REVIEW THANKS :)<em>

_OH AND HERE'S A PREVIEW FOR CHP.4_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Orihime and Tatsuki walked to the back of the shop with Urahara leading the way while teasing Tatsuki. When they reached the back room the saw a dark skinned woman with dark purple hair and yellow eyes in her late 20's, early 30's,wearing a orange tee shirt and black spandex drinking a cup of tea. "Yoruichi?" Inoue asked when she saw her. "Are you the guest?" "No," Yoruichi said They'll be coming later now come on girls it's time to train."<em>**

* * *

><p><strong><em>let me know what you liked and what needs to be changed thanks :)<em>**


End file.
